The Only Exception
by The Egoist's Girlfriend
Summary: Kiku had stopped believing in love but Alfred was his only exception.


**A/N: Hey everybody! So I was listening to my mix on my phone when this bad boy came on. I don't own Hetalia or The Only Exception. On with the story!**

When I was younger I saw my daddy cry

And curse at the wind.

He broke his own heart and I watched

As he tried to reassemble it.

Seven year old Kiku put his hands over his ears. His mama and papa were fighting again. "You had one job, aru! You just had to pick up Kiku from piano lessons which was two hours ago, aru!" Kiku winced at his name. He was the reason his parents always fought. Kiku watched as his father clenched his fist. "I thought we agreed you would since I had to work at the office, da?" "Aiyah! When was this, aru?" Kiku's parents stared at each other with anger and hate. Finally his father turned and walked into the parlor. His mama stomped up the stairs. Kiku watched his papa pour himself a heavy glass of vodka. He took one big gulp and set the glass down. Kiku slowly walked up to his papa and tugged on his pant sleeve. His papa looked down and gave Kiku a tired smile. He then picked Kiku up and set him on his knee. There was a pause before his father said, "I'm sorry you had to see that Kiku." Kiku snuggled against his father. His papa ran his fingers through Kiku's hair. Even though it was silent Kiku could hear his papa crying. "Kiku why don't you go check on your mama, ok?" Kiku nodded, jumped of his knee and raced up the stairs. He found his mama packing him and Kiku's clothes in a bag. "Mama where we are going?" Kiku asked

And my momma swore

That she would never let herself forget.

` "We are going to your uncle's house, aru." His mama said. "Oh! I swear this man is so frustrating, aru!" At this point Kiku's mama was shoving things into the bag. After his mama finished he grabbed Kiku's hand and dragged him to the door. His papa noticed his mama had the bag. "Where are you going?" His papa asked. _We _are going to my brother's and we won't be back. Kiku looked up confused. _W-What? "_You can't do that!" His papa shouted. His mama tightened the grip on his arm. "Watched me." He said firmly before walking out the door and unlocking. His mama put him in his booster and fastened him in. Then he sat in the driver seat and started the car. Kiku could hear his father's cry telling them not to go. His mama backed out the driveway. Kiku looked out the window behind him and saw his papa in the middle of the street. He could see the tears streaming down his papa's face. Kiku watched as his papa got smaller and smaller and then he was gone. Kiku stayed like that until they got to a gas station. "Kiku I'm going to go pay for the gas and then we can leave." His mama said as he got out of the car. Kiku nodded numbly. He didn't want to leave his papa. Maybe if Kiku ran back home his mama would change his mind and they could be a happy family! Kiku unbuckled himself and got out of the car and ran the way he came. Kiku must've made a wrong turn because before he knew it he ended up at a park. Kiku fell to his knees and let out a scream. He failed.

And that was the day that I promised

I'd never sing of love if it did not exist.

God was telling him something. There was no such thing as love. The policemen found Kiku later that evening. The boy had a cold and was close to having pneumonia. His mama and papa had gotten a divorce a couple months later. His mama got custody of him and was only aloud to see his papa on weekends and on holidays. As Kiku grew older he became serious, quieter, and always had a mask on. As Kiku entered his first year of high school he opened up a tad bit more. He had made two new friends named Ludwig and Feliciano. Throughout the year he found out they had started dating. He didn't want to be the third wheel so he hung out with them less. There was a very interesting boy named, Alfred F. Jones.

But darling,

You are the only exception.

You are the only exception.

You are the only exception.

You are the only exception.

He had caught Kiku's eyes in the beginning of the year when he proclaimed himself as the hero. Alfred was a special exception to Kiku's theory of love. One day as Kiku sat outside reading a manga he was interrupted by a presence next to him. He looked up from his manga and his thick glasses to see an incredibly handsome blonde haired boy. Kiku stared at him like he was some sort of alien. The boy noticed Kiku staring. He smirked and said, "I know I'm handsome and a hero but please stop staring." Kiku frowned and looked back down at his manga and said, "Well aren't you full of yourself." The blonde haired boy's smirk fell for a second then went back to its previous position. "You're the only person I know that hasn't made a big deal about who I am." he said. Kiku looked up again and smirked. "Well maybe because I don't know who you are." The blonde haired boy smiled and said, "The names Jones. Alfred F. Jones." Kiku laughed and said "You're such a dork."

I know deep in my soul

That love never lasts.

There was a pause before Alfred asked, "Why do you do that?" Kiku made a face of confusion. "Do what?" He asked.

And we've got to find other ways to make it alone

Or keep a straight face.

"You always hide your face, you usually hang by yourself, and you're always quiet." Kiku avoided Alfred's gaze. "Why do you even care?" Alfred looked up at the sky and smiled. "Curiosity killed the cat." Kiku raised a brow and shook his head. There was another pause. "My cat is still dead, Kiku." Alfred said. "What?" Kiku asked really confused. "If you answer my question then satisfactory will bring it back. So, answer my question." Kiku shrugged.

And I've always lived like this

Keeping a comfortable distance.

And up until now I have sworn to myself

That I'm content with loneliness.

Because none of it was worth the risk.

"I don't know. I guess I just don't like getting close to people. A lot times people I get close to tend to leave me." This was true because now that Feli and Ludwig were dating they started spending less and less time with Kiku. Even his parents were too busy to pay attention to him. "So I figured it would be better if I just didn't get close to people at all." Alfred looked at Kiku thoughtfully and said, "It sounds to me you're afraid of love." Kiku stared at Alfred. "I'm just spit ballin' here but I'm going to assume your parents stopped paying attention to you and I also noticed that Feli and Ludwig stopped hanging around you since they started dating. These are really the only people you let in your heart." Kiku gaped at him. Alfred practically read him like a book. "H-How do you even know?!"

Well you are the only exception

You are the only exception

You are the only exception

You are the only exception

"You interest me. So I asked a few people about you." Alfred got close to Kiku's face and looked into his eyes then said, "We should hang out sometime." After that he got up and walked away leaving Kiku stunned. What just happened? Why was his heart beating so much? Ever since after that conversation, Alfred talked to Kiku as much as he could and they hung out at each other's houses. Kiku didn't even know how but Alfred got into his heart so easily, like a ninja. Anything Alfred did would make Kiku react in some sort of positive way. Kiku realized that Alfred had a chance of leaving him. The reality was their friendship wouldn't last forever.

I've got a tight grip on reality,

But I can't let go of what's in front of me here.

For the second time in Kiku's life he was scared. He was scared about losing Alfred. Kiku couldn't let go of Alfred he just couldn't. So Kiku started hanging out with Alfred longer. Kiku savored the time he had with him. One day Kiku heard fighting. He slowly swept down the stairs and peered through the corner. His parents were fighting again like when he was seven. It was over something trivial too. Even though his parents were no longer together, this scared Kiku to no end. It had brought up the bad memory. Kiku went back up stairs, laid on his bed and wept.

Alfred was worried when Kiku didn't answer his phone. Kiku always answered his phone. Alfred decided to go to Kiku's house. He noticed that it was already late but he didn't care. He ran to Kiku's house. Alfred realized that all the lights were off. _Maybe nobody's home. _Alfred climbed the tree to Kiku's room anyways just to check. He knocked on the window. A small figure rose from the bed. It was Kiku! Kiku walked to the window and unlocked it. "Alfred I apologize but you have to leave." Alfred noticed Kiku's eyes were puffy. He grabbed Kiku's wrist and pinned him on his bed. "Kiku why were you crying?" Kiku avoided Alfred's gaze. Alfred grabbed Kiku's chin and looked him in the eyes. "Kiku answer me!" Alfred whispered harshly. Tears fell down Kiku's face. "My parents." Alfred's eyes widened. Kiku had told him about the story when he was seven. Alfred wrapped his arms around Kiku tightly. They stayed like that for a long time. Then Alfred asked Kiku, "Keeks is the reason why you want to hang out all the time is because you think I'm going to leave?" Kiku nodded into Alfred's chest. Alfred ran a hand through Kiku's hair. "Don't worry I'm not going anywhere." Kiku slowly drifted off to sleep knowing Alfred wouldn't be there when he woke up.

I know you're leaving in the morning when you wake up.

Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream.

When Kiku woke up Alfred left a note that said:

_Dear Kiku, I'm sorry I couldn't stay longer but I had to go home and explain why I wasn't home last night. If I did stay I would have kissed you on the top of your head and said, "I love you." Sincerely, Alfred F. Jones._

Kiku blushed. Alfred loved him? Did Kiku love him too? But that's impossible. Love didn't exist. Right?

You are the only exception {x8}

The next time Kiku saw Alfred, he jumped into his arms and kissed him. Kiku decided that day that Alfred was the only exception to his theory. He was beginning to think his theory was wrong. Alfred made Kiku believe that love was real.

And I'm on my way to believing.

Oh, and I'm on my way to believing.

Kiku was starting to believe in love again…and Alfred couldn't be happier.

**A/N: I finally finished! This took me three hours!Gah! I'm dying from lack of sleep! Anyways I would really really appreciate if you would Favorite, Follow Me, And Review! Thank YOU!**


End file.
